Oceanic
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: A trouble past meets an deep future, as deep as the sea. And warm as the heart before pain, death, lost made it go hard, cold, unhuman. But will those things that make a bad heart, be what it takes to heal it? ZXC. AU. OOC. Read and Review. On Hold.
1. That Day

_When that day happen . . . It was when I felt at the weakest of the weak . . . How that cold salt water stunned my body to numbness and bitter my insides to vomit . . . The soft glow of the moon shining down on me, the waves, and the slowly sinking ship . . . Limbs of love ones stiffen from the cold; held tightly to the hanging parts of the boat . . . Calling out for anyone for help seem pointless, but I do any way . . . And look for my brother all at the time . . . Time was vanishing fast as the temp in my body . . . My vision started to lack the purpose over an hour or so . . . Staying afloat seemed pointless . . . The thoughts of dying alone brought the last tear to me, as I began to go under . . . _


	2. Where I Stand

Chapter 1: Where I Stand

How long has it been? How many birthdays did I had alone? How many Christmas where I was alone and only a family photo, taken long before that day, it was now resting on the mantel place?

Out of anything . . . I have lost on the countess time I have come to this place. Glaring at the vast body of water before me. Angry eyes staring at its coldness and bitter salt taste that never seem to leave my mind.

Looking around, seeing that not one person out here. Just me. But today was a reason. It was the five thousand-one hundred and tenth day they weren't here beside me.

You think, after a number like that, someone would not be part of this world anymore. Or sane to say the least.

But no, this is where I stand once more to know I am alone and grieving of the lost, that will never come back.

"You're here again?"

"Leave me."

"Zachary Martin, move on, please. For your sake and mine."

I turned to face a long friend of mine. Then my eyes go back to the reflection of a clone that mock me in the water. This wasn't Zachary Martin.

"Zack . . . "

"Just a bit more, Mark."

He didn't say another word and waited back in the car.

If it wasn't for him and many others, I would have most likely join the others long ago. When others left to forget. I stayed, because I don't want to. And Mark stayed because beside _him_, I was his only friend to have.

Looking back when this world seem to bright it made me blind. When I felt like being on top of world till I died. I never knew how close it was.

That dark day to this day haunts me.

This shouldn't have never happen. I should be down there.

"Come back . . . "

Mark shouts to me once he sees that I'm no longer standing. Gripping the last thing of love. Dizziness comes and grip to reality slips away.

I yearn for the day that this blackness doesn't scare me to sleep. As I wish to keep that long over due promise.

"Cole . . . "


	3. Where I Go

Chapter 2: Where I Go

Medication of high dose drugs floating through the air; smell strong enough to make anyone gag. Wailing and whining patients echoing howls bounced off the walls. Doctors and nurses dashing up and down the hallways to reach to the next test ra . . . I mean a weak citizen in need.

Carefully sitting up, not wanting to pull the wires poked and taped into my skin. Pulling back the paper-thin blanket off, finding it too warm. The curtains partly closed showed a bright light, and I wanted it gone.

Finding the nurse calling switch was easy enough. Not long when one came rushing in. Bleach blond hair in a bun, skin-tight nurse uniform covered most of her fake tan, blue eyes as the sky looked at me, waiting.

"Yes, Mr. Martin, you need something?"

I just pointed to the window. Seeing that voice was burning for an unknown reason.

She nodded and did just that, then leaving when her beeper went off.

"Again . . . " She said, almost in a dull tone. Leaving fast without another word.

Just in time to see Mark and a doctor at eye view from the door. Talking quietly, then they came in.

Mark took a seat at the far end of room, looking a little shaken up for some reason. And then, the doctor, flipping through some other files, he brought along.

He's been my doctor since the death of my family. Standing at five feet ten inches, short brown hair with matching eyes, his slim, pale body was covered by his coat, and with black shoes the only thing that could stand out from this all white glory, that he thought he was.

"I see you're awake." The doctor said, taking a chart from the end of the bed and skimmed through it, before looking back at me.

I tapped my throat.

"Yes, after your friend brought you in, you'd had a blackout before getting here. Telling us of what happen." He looked a bit angry. "Za . . . Mr. Martin, we have been over this. Your quarantine from outside to this building and can't leave for whatever reason, until we know your well enough, physical and mentality." Taking his pen from his front pocket and dotting some notes down onto my chart.

I choose to look away from him, too weak to fight back with fists or words. They must have up the dose from last time.

"Zack . . . "

I hear Mark wanting to say something to me, but I choose not to notice him.

But thank goodness, another different nurse then the last one, came in for the doctor.

"Dr. Newhall-Portoso, patient number 3532-B7-43 is missing again." And was gone when her beeper went off.

Dr. Newhall-Portoso or just Kaniel as I call now and then, seeing as his name is so hard to remember from time to time. Even more when someone like me right now is high on the meds he gave.

"Mr. Woodill, please keep an eye on him. I will be back as soon as I can." And the doctor was gone.

"Zack . . . "

I shook my head, not wanting to hear another word from. For in way, he went behind my back and brought me back here.

"You know, the doc wants . . . "

"He's more of a mad science then a doctor, Mark." It hurt to say it, but I found it well worth it, even if words were too airy for anyone to hear.

Mark rolled his eyes and moved his seat closer to the bed, wanting to hear me better.

"Another one was brought in?" I recalled back to the number.

"Yeah, awhile back. You'd been out for a few days."

My hands gave a weak grip, seeing how far the meds have worn off. Enough for a light pinch.

"My picture . . . "

"I'm sorry, Zack." Mark started out with, not choosing to look at me. "I was more worry about you falling in the water."

I felled back into the bed. Out of pure tiredness.

"I'll stop by your house and bring you another one, okay?"

I nodded, then added. "Don't talk to me like a child."

"I'm not, I'm just scared is all."

My eyes find themselves looking up to the ceiling, lost in thought. Going back to that watery clone that was mocking me before.

"How's Violet doing?"

"Got a call from her yesterday, saying she's coming home from work for a little vacation and wants to catch up."

"Don't let me slow you down."

He shook his head. "You know she likes you and wants you to get better."

"Yeah-yeah." Closing my eyes for a moment.

"I'm only going to be gone for about a month at the most. Stay out of trouble and do as the doctor's says."

"Yes, _mommy_."

"Zack . . . "

"I will. But only for the month. No saying about what will happen after that." Giving a frail smirk.

I start to hear feet scraped against the floor and steps heading towards the door. "Zack. They're never coming back. No matter how many times you go there. You won't find peace. Please, let it go and rest."

A dim click of a door shutting was the last thing I heard. Leaving the room to quiet for my taste.

For that only means for the mind to wander.

Out of habit, I raise my right arm that had no wires over my head. Eyeing fainted cuts that were left there. Long with curvy ends. I find these marks as a sanctifying sign and a jinx.

For that, whatever left these behind saved me, but left me alone in this world to rot in this place that dares calls itself a hospital, when it feels like a home for the insane and unwanted.


	4. Where I Am To Stay

Chapter 3: Where I Am To Stay

Not long as a week has gone by from the day Mark left to spend lovely dove time with his girlfriend.

And if I am going to be playing one more round of Solitaire. I am _going_ to lose it.

Slapping the last card down onto the table, seeing that it's my hundred and thirtieth win game in a row.

"I'm going to fucking lose it." Those words leave bitterly and rest my head onto one of the many tables in the rec. room, where I happen to sit alone. Seeing that I don't _play well_ with others.

"Mr. Martin?"

I move to sit back up, and turn to where the voice came from. The nurse flinching from the glare, I gave.

"Save that for later, you're assigned for the 3:45 group therapy. I believe we know why?"

I rose from my seat, heading for the door. For two reasons.

One: I am going to be late for the group thingy.

Two: Was to get away from that bitch.

But than again, it was better than playing another game of cards.

What a waste, too. With it being a nice day and all. And I can't even leave to enjoy it. For I might run off again.

"It would be worth it." Smiling too just see the doctors panic again. Shame on them for not having great security around.

In fact, I think I see an open window now. The coast is clear . . .

"Wait right there!"

Shit.

I see a figure run right by me and farther down the hall. Even with just a glimpse, I swear something was off about that guy. But didn't say anything to him, as he kept running down the long, bare white, halls.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw a thin, brown hair, male nurse panting, a hand on the wall to steady himself, then went back to what he was doing before but stops short when seeing me and near an open window.

Aw, damn it.

"Zachary Martin?"

"Maybe."

When nothing else said, went over to the window and shut it. Using a key to lock it.

"Sorry, Dr. Newhall-Portoso orders." And rushed off to find that runaway.

With my head down in disappointment and in treaded feet to the group thingy. My ears picking up sounds of heart monitors beeping. Small chatter from rooms where the sick actually got company. Turning to see an elder of sixty-four old patient, about to get his plug pulled for, if I remember right, from being brain damage from a car crash, for the last six years in this hospital's care.

The only person that came to see him was his youngest daughter, who last came here about two months back. A nice girl. We only chatted when I came this way for when it was time for my dose check up.

I really hate this place. Very depressing.

Moving on down the hallway, then taking a left. Counting at least forty-two more steps than I normally did this way and founded the door. Opening to see only four others and a doctor. Female this time.

"Mr. Marin, you made it. Good. Come sit." Pointing to an open chair.

Once sitting and looking at the others, who were here. Two noticeable ones, are from the arts and crafts hour class we took on every other Wednesday.

The next one that sat the farthest away, suffered from acute paranoia, but only when asleep. Seeing that's when he's at his loudest.

Last one, a girl, maybe younger than me. A bald scalp with scars everywhere on it. She has Chaetophobia.

"All right, everyone, to start this . . . " Stopping when the bald girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss. Binder?"

"We're still waiting for someone, Dr. Fitzgerald." And then pointed to the empty chair closes to the doctor.

With her fat body that she's got, yeah I would have never known.

"Ah, yes, well. He has seemed to have lost his way here and might be late."

I keep myself from laughing, knowing as seeing the others don't, that this kid split the scene like I tried too. I give him props so far.

"As I was going to say before. Let's each state our names and a bit about ourselves, as a start to get to know one another." She said, once she cleared her throat, to which I found more annoying. "I'll go first, as Miss. Binder has said before I am Dr. Fitzgerald and from now on, I'll be your mentor for the up coming weeks."

Oh gods, there is going to be more of this crap.

I leaned back in my chair, giving a board smile as to show that I was somewhat happy about this, but really . . . Weeks of this, every day at this time. A living hell.

"Miss. Binder, your turn."

She stood up carefully, looking at the floor in horror, as if it would suck her in.

"Umm, I'm Haley Binder . . . " She started to scratch her head, about to maybe leave some more scars. "I'm here for having a case of Cha-a-aetoph-ph-phobia, whatever that is."

You're solving that case right now, Miss. Scratchy.

"All right, sit down." Then look to the boy next to the balded girl.

He paints lots of bugs, very detailed and everything. But then tears them up right afterwards. Grabbed a small bottle of paint thinner, poring it everywhere, and then cast it on fire from a lighter he must have stolen from the storage room.

I only know that, because of how often I get something from Mark, that soon ends up there, and few other things.

"My name is Warren Shrew, and I like to paint. Bugs mostly."

Yeah, Paints bugs and then kills them, an acute fear called Entomophobia. And boy, does he have it bad.

Next kid, another boy, the screamer, spoke really quietly and then sat down. He looked very tired. Red eyes and pale skin.

Achluophobia? Really, no wonder why he can't sleep.

The doctor then added. "His name is Trent Adamson and has a hobby in sport cards."

And also from the arts and crafts place, just thought I put that in there.

"A passion." He gave back in weak words and then laid restless on his chair.

"Passion, yes, sorry." And then looks to other boy, closest to me.

He didn't say anything at all at first, just looking at everyone. Eyeing me oddly.

Hey, I am not the one looking like a freak, bug off.

"Theo . . . " And nothing more.

"And what else Theo?"

He shrugged and looked away or the ceiling at least.

Oh, he has Gelotophobia. Trust me. You're not worth being laughed at.

Then the fat lady, not a singing I bet, glanced at me, testing me with only her eyes, if I was going to do something funny. Must have read my papers.

Well, what shall I do about this then?

I suddenly stood up, Captain Morgan style, doing my best wacky moment. "Hey-hey, this is Zacko Giggles of Clowntopia! Be ready for a laugh!" I pinched my noise, faking the horn sound with my other hand behind my back, which only made a gassy sound.

The bald girl did give a chuckle to me. I gave a wink to her.

Slipping from the chair, landing on Theo's lap, who gave a shock look. I made of face, pretending to be pressed against a window.

He finally broke and gave a laugh. Which soon the others followed.

"Mr. Martin!"

I fell to the ground, but a whoopee cushion broke my fall. Something I took from my last trip the storage room, two days after Mark left.

Sorry, man, I tried, I really did.

"I hope I didn't make a mess?"

I gave a catty smirk to the doctor. Bet, she didn't see this coming.

"Please sit down." She tired, very hard, not to shout. "Before I inform this to Dr. Newhall-Portoso."

Please do. He'll only just laugh his ass off. Only if she knew that guy is a pushover, why else would I still be here at this hospital?

But, I do as she's orders and sit down, letting a moment for the giggles to calm down.

She starts to fix her jacket and then reaches for her chart. Fixing her thin glasses to look at the paper before her.

"Moving on from Mr . . . introductions."

I could hear the anger just pour from her lips, I hope she'd love the taste I gave her. Seeing as the other doctor didn't and why I was told to be here.

These weeks are going to be fun, huh, doctor?

And so far that joke was the funniest thing that happened so far during the time. After that . . . it was asking questions, how our days been, goals we might try to do . . . if any of them mean to get out of here, hey I am all ears.

About after the two thousand-eight hundred-twentieth click from the clock, it was finally time to leave. I found that more amusing than whatever bullshit came from that woman's mouth.

"Mr. Martin, a moment please . . . "

I stop short, letting my new friends walk on. "Yes . . . " Turning to look at her.

"You're lucky that no one reacted badly to this is little stunt of yours. A warning for now."

"Dr. Fitzgerald, with all due respect . . . "

"Dr. Fitzgerald." That male nurse from before showed up, quite out of breath. "Forgive me, for that I have lost one of your group members along the way here."

She glances at me. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

Then they moved farther down the hallway, but I could still hear them. The poor gag-joke was in a tight grip in her hands, to the point that it might break.

Hope not. I could only find one of those.

"I really don't what happen? I was sure that I had him when he stop running, but when I looked at his ID tag for a match, it was the wrong one. The one I was chasing was a girl, whom had about the same appearance as the one you wanted."

"How did you mistake him for another? He has his own room."

"From what the other patient told me, when she calmed down enough." He rolled his eyes. "It seems like getting sweets is like an underground payment in this place."

"He bribed another patient, is what your telling me?"

The male nurse nodded.

Oh, man! My side hurts now. Priceless.

Leaving the scene, before they saw who was laughing at them. Oh god.

Now, I remember about that _guy_ I saw in the hall. Doctors banned her from any sweets. For what reason, who knows. They might be like drugs to her, for all I know.

"Well, no matter. Tomorrow, should be better. Just be sure he get's there."

"Yes, doctor."

Again, priceless.

But anyway, leaving that guy to go find the runner. Might as well try to do the same. I still have to go find my picture. I hope it didn't get washed away by the sea.

Well damn. What are the chances to finding a hallway with no freaking windows? I stop for a moment. Taking a seat on the ground, letting my feet take a break.

Before I knew it, I was out like a light.

_I see a bright sun. the smell of fresh air and salty waters. _

_No land within eye limits. _

_Dad at the controls of his boat, looking to far off things I couldn't see. Just happy that he bought this boat from a friend who was selling it at the time. _

_Mom taking a rest and getting a tan on the bow of the boat. _

_I hear my baby brother giving little giggles behind me. Ready to sneak up on me, I bet._

"_I got you!" And gave me a bear hug, with enough force knocking me to the hull of the boat._

"_Ah, yeah you got me, Cole, you got me." I laughed to him, as he started to tickle me._

"_Nicholas, Zachary, come take a look at this." I heard dad call out to us._

_We move near the port in time to see dolphins, Commerson's dolphins. _

_Cole, always loved that type. For it has common colors of a skunk._

_I see my little brother start to reach out to one that was closest to the boat. I do the same._

"_Slimly." I heard him say, as we petted the same one._

_Not long another one came up._

"_Zacky, twins. Like us!"_

_I nodded in agreement, not wanting to point the one of the few small differences we had. Yes, even twins can find those better than others._

_Our eyes for one. Mine are a light forest green and his is dark vivid-brown, almost black. Other than that, the rest was like it had to be decoded for people not like us to get it._

_I soon hear laughing when one of the dolphins sprouted water at me, soaking me. A good thing I was wearing swim-trucks._

"_Hey!" I jumped up, leaning over the railing, to late, for soon they had gone, and leaving behind a giggling baby brother. "Oh, you think that's funny." Moving very quickly and quietly to a hose not far away and turned it on._

"_Ahh!" _

_Shocking him out of his fits._

"_Hey, Zacky."_

_I only laughed when he pouted to me. But it didn't last long._

"_Boys."_

_Oh, mom._

_I drop the hose in fear of mommy's tone._

_I turn to see her standing. For some reason, soak too. Wait . . . was this hose connected to another one that goes off when used?_

"_Sorry, mom." We both said at once._

"_Easy, hun, they're just kids." I heard dad say, once he stopped the boat, bring something that he set down by him, when we shipped off. "Dry off and go tan some more. Or, you can join us in some fishing?"_

"_I'll be with you in a moment."_

"_You troubling duos." Dad said, ruffling our hair's at once._

"Dadd . . . "

Out of nowhere, I was awoken. Someone rammed into my stretched out legs. Falling flat on the face.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked the fallen person, but never did get a word back.

Shop back up, hunching a bit. I couldn't make out what the person looked like. But pale, long, thin to the bone arms and legs popped out the over-size hospital dress like tent polls.

"Hey . . . "

The person finally turned.

"Cole . . . "


	5. Where I Wonder Off To

Chapter 4: Where I Wonder Off To

"Mr. Martin, I hope you know that behavior wasn't one of the wisest you could have done."

I only choose to look out the window as the doctor went on his rant. In all honesty, I had no idea what came over me. That guy looked so much like my brother, but by the time I found it wasn't really him, the guy had a stroke and was taken away.

But, those pock marks on his arms and a few on his legs, gave me enough information that he was just a lab rat to them. I am not going to lie like last time.

I have full respect for him to be running, than random people start injecting who knows what in the blood of his.

"Mr. Martin . . . "

"Does he even know what you're doing to him?"

"Don't change the subject, Mr. Martin, what you did was very unitize. Think what you could have done to that poor boy's health?"

"Oh and what you're doing could be any better?"

"Mr. Martin . . . "

"I'm out of here." I stood up from the chair and started for the door, having enough of his bullshit.

He thinks he could be saving that kid, when any normal person could see that boy is being used.

"Zack . . . "

I stopped and turned to face him. "Don't worry, waste of my time to leave with a storm outside."

The four billion-three thousand-nine hundred and eleven drop of rain hit the left corner of the large window of Dr. Newhall-Portoso's. But it was better than hearing him talk most of the time.

"Mr. Martin, just go back to your room and I hope to hear better results from the others. Then whatever happen today."

"Sure . . . " And slammed the door behind me.

Walking down the long hall, thinking of anything then the pain that found itself into my heart again. How that boy look so much like Cole. But those eyes, were off. And the hair, just everything was off about him. But I swear, if just a second he walked past me again, I would have called Cole to him.

But I know he would never turn to that name.

Finding myself where that nurse dragged that boy off to. Looking at the sign that was bolted to the ceiling.

This is where they put the mental in the brain disorders or others that were past of getting any real help. So, that kid really had no idea what I was doing. Only knowing that he was being yelled and couldn't piece together in time, before he passed out.

A crash was soon able to be heard farther down the hall and with careful footing head that way.

"Hold him!"

Another crash, something glass this time, not the wood of a chair like before.

Coming up to a room, where the door was left a jar. I peak in.

A doctor and two other nurses, or security guards for a safer bet. All three surround the bed, as a thrashing person who was strapped in the bed, who tried very hard to break free. The guards held the person down, one trying not to get bit from I could see.

The doctor just then stuffed something in the person mouth. Cotton of some kind and prep another needle. Injecting fast into the leg.

The thrashing was calming down to where the guards let go of the body.

Finally able to see it was that boy from before.

I ducked into the room next door and waited for the guards to be gone, seeing only a sliver of them as they passed the room.

Not long. The doctor followed.

Counting to forty sheep before leaving the room and going to other one, where the boy was.

He looked to be asleep.

Finding it almost peaceful if not for the straps and many wires that pierced his body. The bed sheets knocked on the floor, not bothering to picking them up, huh, doctor. I moved closer to the boy. Getting a better look at him.

A long, thin, crimson-tinted scar, that ran from his left temple going down his face, then to the chin, down his neck where it was fleshy wrapped of bands, across to the right side of the collar-bone, where then it was covered by the paper-thin attire.

Bone thin as well. I try not to look where I could, not joking, see his veins pump blood through his being. The shackle cuffs looked so heavy on him. Even the straps seem a bit much for this guy.

He didn't look like he could hurt a fly.

For appearing as a clone as my brother, I took pity on him and started to loosen the straps and cuffs. Let the doctors flip out from seeing this when he runs off again.

The feeling of movement happens to fast for me, to know what happens next.

I'm on the floor, a tight grip of a hand around my throat. Anger blue eyes stare down at me, thinking I was the cause of his misfortune.

The smell of iron wasn't hard to miss, for he jumped so fast, he pulled every wire out of him.

All I could do was look at him and cry a little.

If my brother was really before me, with that same look that was facing down on me. Thinking why did I get to live?

"I'm sorry." I called in a whisper to the boy before.

Who still had the face of person about to kill someone.

The heart of his monitor went flat for falling off his skin, then having an ear shattering beeping goes off. He left me on the ground and went back to put the thing back on and take a seat back on the bed. Eyeing me.

I started to get back on my feet when heard the sound of a table being knocked over. I glance over to him. He kicked the table by his bed over and just stared at it, as if it did it on its own.

"Hey . . . "

"Mr. Martin? What are you doing here? You were to be resting." That doctor from before, came back.

I bolted for the door, having the feeling the icy eyes on me as I left the room. And maybe I'll never come back to it.


	6. Things Gone Wrong

Chapter 5: Things Gone Wrong

"The doctor seems to have really found it."

"Or just finally snap."

The male nurse glances at the younger female nurse in awe of her words.

"You really think so little of him?"

She looks to him, with shock eyes.

"No, not him, Lance. Just his work."

"You're still pointing out his faults, Milly."

Her body started to go rigid, the pounding of her heart pick up, that pale skin started to shine with sweat.

"No, no, not at all."

"This could change everything we know."

Finally a beep from her beeper went off and she looked at the title.

"Oh, I have a death-bed to clean. Bye!"

The male nurse gave her a slitted look of anger, but made no gesture to say anything. Only letting her go.

As Lance went the other way, seeing that he was needed to check on a lab rat. Finding him sleeping. Or so he thought.

No sign of chest movement was seen and it made rush over to the bed. Pulling back the sheets. Seeing only large pillows forming a body. When the real body was no where insight.

"Damn it."

Dashing over to the alarm switch. Having the eardrum breaking sound, echo through the building. Hoping the sound would freeze the little runner.

Meanwhile, outside in the gardens. Nurses and patients heard the noise. Only meaning to the help that they needed to head back in. Yet, none made a move and went on when the noise finally stops.

"Someone, trying to be like you?" A young man said, moving a chest piece.

He tried not to laugh. "Hell if I know." Moving his Knight. "Check."

"You haven't made a break out in about a month, and I'm very proud of you." Moving another.

"Thanks." Moving one last piece. "Checkmate."

The dark hair man muddled a curse and fixed the board for another round.

"So, how's your girl?"

"Fine. Sends her love for you to get better."

"Tell I will, Mark." And moved his new piece.

"Zack, will you please tell, what's really wrong?"

He said nothing and waited for his to make a move.

"Zack . . . "

"No." Looking up to meet his friend's eyes, but jolted to his feet when seeing a familiar icy glare.

"Zack . . . "

"Go away . . . "

"Zack?"

Mark also got to his feet and went to where his friend was standing. Grabbing Zack when he saw him shaking. Whispering words of forgiveness over and over.

Trying to see what struck fear in Zack, looked over to the large hedges. Seeing nothing. Until seeing something on the ground.

"Zack, please sit down."

He did, holding onto the chest table. Trying to steadying his breathing.

Mark walked over to the hedges. Again, nothing was there. Moving the greens away. To where Zack was looking like death was there.

Finally making through the hedges. Everything was damp, but cloud was in the sky. About to leave the hedges, when seeing something hanging in the branches of the shrubs.

"This kind of sick joke." Reaching for what he saw and left the greens back out to the open area of the gardens. "Zack . . . " He wasn't at his seat anymore. "Zack!"

Around when Mark found his friend, Zack gone. Back inside the hospital. In Dr. Newhall-Portoso was looking over some x-rays. When a fellow doctor walked in.

"Afternoon, Maxine." He said, without looking up.

"You're awfully calm, even after the alarm went off."

"Zack'll get caught soon."

"It wasn't Zack, Kendall. It's that thing you found."

"It's not a thing if it is like us."

"Kendall . . . "

"Maxine, I know you haven't been working here for long, but your going to have gets use to how things work. And that's not to question my work."

"And what if things go wrong?"

"The key word is _if_, my dear." He said with a smile, finally looking her in the eye. "Now don't you have some shock treatments to get to?"

"I just heading there now."

"Good. We'll talk more later."

Around that time in break room, crimson water was running down a sink. With pale hands washing away the past.

Once dried. Grabbed the mop and did a once over on the tiled floor. Making it shine once more to its bright, shiny whiteness once more.

"Things won't go wrong."

Drying the mop and cleaning the bucket.

Bleach and lemon filled the room, the smell strong enough to gag.

"Nope, not at all." Ending it with a smile and leaving the break room, to get back to work.


	7. Group Time

Chapter 6: Group Time

In the looks of the young faces, before one could remember being like them, before having to grow up, can do a lot, to one's heart. Remembering those times of being happy and doing crazy things, you thought others would never think to do. But when you see them; lost, hurt, unsure of whom they even are or how they got here. The mind screams to you, and only you, to help them. The choice is after that, as a man named Hamlet said, to be or not to be.

In this case. To help the unsure minds or not to help the minds of the unsure.

"Umm, Nurse Maxine?"

Broken from her train of thought, the nurse, Maxine looked to the hairless head girl. "Yes?"

"That chair is empty again." The little girl said, pointing to the empty spot by the head healer of the group, who then, was fetching the person for the said seat.

"It'll be fill-in soon, just wait."

The others said nothing, letting airy breath fills the room. A groan was heard from a seat not far from Maxine. Blessing herself not to say anything to the boy who made that noise and made the others giggle.

"Hey Zack, is it true?"

"What?"

Maxine again tried to block it out, sadly not working and listen in.

"That someone tried to kill you awhile back."

Zack shrugged. "No way he could. I bend him into a bow-tie before that happens."

"Cool." The boy, Warren said with a smile, trying to picture that thought.

So was Maxine, all while trying to make it goes away.

"He can't talk, right?"

"Makes it easy for whatever the night-guards are out and about."

"Theo, Zachary, not another from you two!" Maxine snapped at them, seeing that Trent was about to add something to it, and not wanting to hear it.

Yet Trent was able to say. "When the lights go out, you can only have doubt."

"Mr. Adamson, please don't spe . . . "

The door of the group room open, cutting the white noise within to a light hush. The doctor finally came, a boy in tow. Who was trying hard to leave.

"Nurse Maxine, you can leave now." She said, while making sure the boy didn't try to run off.

"Yes, Dr. Fitzgerald. I have to call in on that report about what happens in one of break-rooms."

"See that you do, I heard more than $300 was lost because someone can't tie his shoes and broke all those bags." She said in rage, not caring if others were around to hear her rant.

"Was those you meals that were washed away, Doc?" Zack asked with a smirk.

The doctor glared at him, finally had the wild one down in his seat and handcuff to it. Not wanting to chance anything and glad she, herself, always carried them in a handy moment.

"Not another word, Mr. Martin."

He only shrugged, crossed his arms, slouching in his chair. Zack's eyes looking to the boy, pulling madly at the cuff. Small tears could be seen those boy's ice-like eyes. Pity almost hit Zack's heart, almost.

Once the door closed by Maxine happens, the group thing started, as it has before for the pass month and a week.

The doctor does not even bother telling the others of their new member. All knowing he was there so the doctor could look good to the others and they would be wide her rep-sheet for more like them.

Oh, how that made the skin crawl at the thought.

But that would never stop someone who begun that chill.

"Now, for this week, each of us will share what our goal was and tell if it was met or not." Dr. Fitzgerald stated, to those she called, mush brain zombies, reasons why each of her words later was spoken slowly and clears. "Who would like to share first?"

Theo lifts his hand up, facing down, looking onto his short legs swinging endlessly over a chair far too large for his teen body.

"Go on Mr. Cavanaugh."

"I called my mum, and we talk and stuff."

"For how long?"

"About maybe an hour."

"Good work, next time, call your father."

He shook his head, signing that would never happen anytime soon.

But the doctor sighed at this and glance over to the boy, next to her. Happy to see he stop trying to break the cuff and accept he was stuck there.

"You have anything to say?"

He tried to hit her and miss. Not caring of others watching.

"That's a no, Doc."

"Quiet Mr. Martin." She orders when looking to the trouble that was Zack. Moving her eyes to the girl next to him. "Miss. Binder, anything happens for you?"

"Nope!" Calling out with a smile.

"I want a new answer next week."

Binder nodded her head in understanding, seeing that saying the same word over and over. And today's answer was number nine. It had to change.

"Shrew?"

The boy who was called out of blue, looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Umm . . . well . . . I . . . umm . . . "

"Yes, go on."

"I painted flowers in art class this time, but a bug. A bee almost stung me."

"No one reported that Shrew. The bee found was on your painting."

"No it was there and it was sending Death's wish to me as a warning."

"All right if you say so."

"I do say so."

Pushing up her glasses in frustration and looked over to the boy named Trent.

"Anything you like to say."

"Nothing, but I agree with Warren."

"Stop that both of you or you're not going to be sitting next to each other in art class anymore."

"Yes Ma'am." They said together.

"Now Mr. Martin . . . "

"Is he breathing?"

"What?"

Zack pointed to the boy next to her, his chest stop rising awhile back, with Zack just now saying something about it.

Out of shock, Dr. Fitzgerald left the room for help. Telling the others to stay put before she was all the way out.

A moment later.

"She's gone."

And once more that chest was breathing again. Those blue eyes opening and looking around the room, the people, the clock, anything he could see and just wonder in silence to whatever all this was. Once done, started again on his cuff, not caring that his wrist was becoming a raw red slit.

"Better stop before the skin breaks." Haley said with a frown.

The boy only hissed at her and kept going. Soon finding himself on the ground, banging his back against the chair in the after shock.

"Watch it. She's trying to be nice."

"Zack it's fine."

He looked to her and seeing in her eyes, which she didn't mind. Helping the boy back up. But again, the blue eye boy kept at it with the cuff.

When blood finally started to draw, most of the group bolted at the sight. Not wanting to see anymore of it, then they already have.

Only Theo, Zack, and the poor mute stayed behind.

"You better go after the others."

"What about you?"

"If I leave him alone and bleeding, with no doctor in sight. It would almost seem cruel."

"Out of everything you have done before?"

Nodding with a smirk and waved Theo off. Started to move closer to the boy, who was no younger than him, stopping him from tugging at the cuff.

"Stop. No point. I should know."

The other whimpered but did so.

"Hey about that day?"

The other did nothing but listen.

"I don't blame you if you'd killed me. I'd be mad too if I was you being treated like this."

The blue eye boy started to lightly claw at the hand holding his cuff one. Not liking one moment of being not to go anywhere. He finally then looked at Zack, brought up his hand and again lightly clawing his face, leaving two light red marks.

"Let out. It'll be easy on us both if you do."

The other cocked his head to his words.

"You remind me of someone and the thought alone wants me to keep you alive. Even if you don't want to."

He hissed at him and pulled away, not taking kindly to his words.

"Be that way. Don't matter to me." Zack said, ruffling the other's hair, only to have hit away. "Yeah you act a lot like him."

Later that day, Mark came to visit. Glad to find his friend still in the hospital and in a ditch or something. Sitting next to him, at a far table of the area, in the rec. room. Playing himself of chest. So far, no was winning, a tie of pieces was still on the board.

"Hi Zack." Mark said with glee, patting his shoulder once he took a seat.

"Hey."

Pawn to Knight. Switch sides. Wall to Pawn. Switch.

"I have great news."

"Go on."

Restarting, the Queen cheated.

"I got your picture fix. The one I found in the brushes of my last visit."

Reaching into his pocket of his shirt and sliding it over to Zack. Who glanced at it and moved it closer to him. The hole no longer there, bright colors shine, looking freshly printed once more.

"Glad to see that water didn't damage too much. It didn't rain the before right?"

"Nope, might have been a sprinkler."

Mark nodded to this. "What happened to your face? Zack?"

"I made a new friend. He's cool."

"Have you seen you face? Look like you lost a battle with a jar of shaving blades and needles."

"No harm."

"Zack . . . "

He stops playing to look at his friend. "I mean it. He's cool. Just a little lost. Like the rest of us. Lay off."

"Fine. For now."

"Thank you."

A moment of silence played in the room. Static from the small tv from the other end of room echoed about. Groans and mumbles came from the other test rats' dress in light teal sheets. Clatter of trays, heels clicking, mindless words filled in cracks of the rec. room.

Zack stop playing again and started to stand.

"Where are you going?"

"To find something loud." He said and ran.

"Zack!" Mark called out, having a few nurses start after him, with himself not far behind.

A few turns and he was gone from sight. Again.

"Zack!"

"Oh dear." A nurse said out loud next to him.

"What's up with him?" Mark asked her.

"I don't know, sir, he was fine, before group." Stating before following other nurses to go find the runner.

"What happened at his group time?"


	8. Old Me

Chapter 7: Old Me

This is not I, far from the truth. But what else is there to do to fit in. In a world far different then what old eyes have seen. Yet these new eyes have taken in so much and have not yet been able to understand it all.

The air seems finer and clearer. Maybe dirty, but not salty.

This body shouldn't have been able to handle this world, but here I am. Standing on knees and barely crawling to understand new things. I want to go home, but I can't alone. All this would be for nothing.

With a body of anew is not ready for it out here on solid land, does not mean the old me will stop now and give up. I came here for a reason and I will leave with it. Or, damn it, die trying.

All I need is . . .

"Hey! There you are." A voice called, with light foot steps behind me.

I choose not to face him.

"It might be better if you get of the ledge. You know, you might fall . . . and, oh I don't know, maybe die. Just letting you know."

Giving a hollow growl to the older boy not wanting to hear any more of those things. Whatever they're called.

Glancing to the side, seeing him relax near the ledge, facing away from the open sky that looks more like water upside down. Odd. Very odd.

Even more odd with the slight smell of salt coming from the boy. Running again.

If it was my way, those creatures would be dead by now. But that is the old I, the new me is not like the others.

"You're going to have speak soon."

I glide a smooth nail run down the arm closest to me, having a lone red line show and run. It smelled odder then the air.

"I don't care, but yeah . . . "

Those things trail away from his lips again, having him face up to the upside down water. Smiling. Coping it, trying to understand.

Then a hand reaches for me. I fight the chance to mark it. I can't let him think I hate him. Just nock him.

Easy. Has he worded before, I think?

Feeling my head turns to look him in the eyes. My face twitches into something, and I have no idea of.

"Smiles show a chance of healing."

"Zack!"

I turn to look where the voice came from.

"Want to go see the Halcyon Grounds?"

Those . . . things hurt. Don't use them anymore.

"Mr. Martin."

"I guess we're caught."

Why are all the colors going away?


	9. Former World

Chapter 8: Former World

_Oh how the trouble you have brought, not only yourself, Cacodyl, no. But why everything that has taken years to make. Selfishness never is kind to those. Yet, I have kept to my word. But sadly, little Cacodyl, can you?_

_Is that thing really worth it all? Even more so, to go by yourself. You'll break. Your not made for that world. That war infested, creature killing, air polluting, once in eyes of us, we call a former world._

_Please, Cacodyl, hear my plea and come home. With or without that thing. For I don't see that it's worth it._

"Of things that could interest you. Why must it be from that world?"

The figure looked up to the clashes, seeing the soft golden glow break through. For that the large star, the sun, was casting away for the night.

"Please come back, Cacodyl, I can only hold them off for so long. I can lie for only so little time."

With a sudden sound breaking the person from his thoughts, turn to the other who choose to bother him.

"Yes?"

"They are not liking this, Xanthomas, what . . . "

"In time. I'm for just a little more."

"That word is starting to lose its meaning with them. A warning for now is all I can give to you, when I has to tell them."

"Understood. Thank you, Wattapewoodier. Cacodyl would be over flowing with joy for this."

"If you say so." The other ended in parting words.

Leaving the other alone once more, for he still had thinking he, himself had to do. Time was not in his favor at the moment.

"Damn, Cacodyl, what do I do? You were so much better them me at this."

In rage, his fist struck a pillar next to him. Leaving behind spider wed cracks about it. Having his hand already show discolor within his skin. Tighten the hand more, to dull the pain, forcing his brain to work faster after that.

_Anew world is not better than a former world. There is nothing worth there. Understand._

**Sadly I do.**


	10. What I'd Done

Chapter 9: What I'd Done

Patience. In a time like this, that is all you need. If time wasn't against you that is. Then now, the sooner is now the better. For that this body can't take it anymore, its falling apart, pealing in some areas, a stench of rot and salt has started to form. Blending with those that match this once being is becoming harder to do. With that in mind of those who are taking notice and those who are not.

The one who brought me here with just sheer will, has not said a word. Only that speaking would be wise at the moment. That will not be happening. But if that is what will please him, how could another denied it. Happiness. Pure, blasted, kind of wonderful bitterness. What more could one ask for.

It would be more easy to enjoy if those who wear clothes of white. Carrying many sliver objects that do bother the flesh of the living or you just want to bite them, to where they can't do it anymore. Even more bothersome is how they can quickly get between something that doesn't need them then, now, or even in the near future.

But what is one to do. Acting out will cause a worse problem than what has gone on. Risking everything will not end well. It just won't.

Caring for what others might have done, will not come close to what I'd done getting here. Of how a storm night, many boats with just as many people, bright flashes lit up the cloudless sky, those small balls of fire added something grand with those flashes. Along with this urge to get closer and reach out to them.

No thought came by to stop the movement, where waters part for a clearer sight. To where air leaves the chest is delightful bemusement. Sounds fill the once muffle ears to powerful echoes. There are shouts, laughter, growls, and many more sounds that made this feeling even more real.

And than while boats cross about, taking no notice of what moved about in the water, using the small waves to glide about. Coming near one with a small clan of those being. Two smaller ones rough-house with one another like little newborn pups, while older ones seen to be in their own little worlds.

Not soon one of them spoke with such kindness reach to the younger ones and they both headed below the boat. To which the chasing begun.

Dunking back down under the elegant smooth white caps. Rounding the boat, coming across some openings, later finding out that they are called; windows, that kept the water from coming in. Following a dim amber glow, seeing two shadows rushing around and to each other in playfulness.

Something that doesn't happen often from a place not far from here. Envious comes and goes. For that just wishing to join would be just as better. Yet, with plain facts as able to blend colors made new ones, would make this unable to happen.

Happiness for those long hours, to where the little tikes are fast asleep. Huddling each. Both happy to have each other, as to those up top, but both had a whole different meaning. But something that is sure everyone wants.

Yet, it ended to quickly. A large man came rushing down to his little ones, awaking them from their sleep and taking them back up. As one can only follow. But the sight was a far cry from what was saw before.

New sounds were heard, the kind that make the blood run cold. And very familiar. No, it couldn't be. Those monsters, where owners of deep stay away from. Pirates. And those who they were attacking wouldn't make it to sun rise. No, not this time.

Using little as one can, knowing that all can be saved when only from a odder place than theirs. Saving a handful and one of the small ones that caught a demon's eye. Taking in mind of the long and thin marks left on his skin, as a way to find this one again. For now this thing was alone and needed someone. Why not the one that saved it.

Sadly, when knowing little of the saver of his, how can this be done. When fully telling the other would be more dangerous than good. And that is why can be seen as a good thing and bad thing.

Need to work harder. Cause with how time is now, with a body not made for this, and the other showing no different. Well that has to change and sooner or better yet now.

For what I'd done, I know for a fact that it was all worth it. Even if he doesn't know it.


	11. Doctor Who?

Chapter 10: Doctor Who?

The facts were there. Black and white. Printed on ten or so papers of a myth; fiction has become real. The only setback was finding an ear, a rich at that to pay the price that circle around his mind. Lackeys hearing about this one thing, but they are only useful for a short time of favorable before it's time to rid of loose ends. It just matter of when it comes to it, where it was mostly others won't notice, and how that it wouldn't be trace back.

With the growning information of the past months, have made this seem all to real. It's best not to waste.

So lost in thought he almost missed the sound of knock coming from his door, quickly commanding the person to come in.

"Doctor Newhall-Portoso?" A voice called out while the door slowly opened in a gliding motion.

"Yes, what is Maxine?"

"I have come in for my two week notice." She said, before taking a seat before the doctor, who relaxed in his seat and hastily stacked his papers in a professional matter.

"Whatever for, Maxine, you're one the few ideals that makes a fine nurse and now you want to leave. Please fill in of these plot-holes I'd seem to have miss."

Maxine sighed, knowing very well that Dr. Newhall-Portoso acting wasn't going to play a fast on her, but the choice to play along was easier than anything now.

Before answering, she calmed herself, brushing back some brown hair strands out of her eye-line, blinked twice to keep her emotions in tack, and finally started with the following. "When I started here for almost a year and half, things were fine. Until you change my duties to work with patient 3532-B7-43 . . . " She was cut off for a moment.

"Cody. His name is Cody from what Mr. Martin has told me thus far."

"Yes, well, Cody has gotten too overwhelming for one person to work with. I have asked for help and no one has yet to fill in that spot. I took the higher road and wait, about seven months is about all I can take. This boy has bit me, thrown food and medical tools at me. While on time tables for his daily stroll, he had a few tries of pushing in the ponds, down the stairs, and much more."

Maxine stopped for a moment, taking a calming breath, in hopes to make sure words don't mesh together. Rising a hand to wipe some tears out of her eyes from the slight fears each moment got to her.

"I have a little sister to take care and I am running out of reasons for the bruises and cuts that boy left. I'm sorry, I just can't anymore."

"I understand, Maxine, will you at least answers a few questions to my head nurse before you leave then. Just to even the matters out and I'll take in your notice. All right."

She nodded, thanked him for his wonderful understanding, bid him goodbye and left to seek for the head nurse.

Once Maxine was gone, Dr. Newhall-Portoso reached for his phone. Dialing up one of many numbers that were listed on the pad next to it. Each time a ring enter his ear, his other hand let its fingers tap in a stair-like movement. Finally nearing the fifth ring, someone asked him who he was.

"Hello, Mos-Bi?"

_"Close enough, do you have any idea what time it is over here? The sun's not even out yet." _The voice said in pure tiredness.

"Yes, forgive me, you change it so much, but I have something that needs to be done. Well two really, might be later."

_"Make it quick."_

"Your boss, I'd like to set up an appointment. Time and place doesn't matter."

_"I'll see what I can do. Anything else?"_

"A few really."

_"Not a shocker to hear that."_

"I see your coarseness hasn't change much. A plus for you."

_"Need I remind of the money you still to hand over for that little psycho castle you bought for that mad ego of yours."_

"Forgive, so about the other needs?"

_"Name them."_

"Have some of my workers questioning my work and few choosing to quick. I had my tenth just a moment ago. What a pain they have been become."

_"Need more slaves who wouldn't against your word? Done."_

"Some so-call rich family of the ill would be great. The marbles of insane are started to lose that warm feeling. That and the paychecks aren't so great."

_"I'll some transfer over in the coming week. Tame your crying pockets till then."_

"Thank you."

_"Anything else?"_

"Please tell your boss that the meeting that we'll have will be something of not wasteful time."

_"I'll be sure to tell him."_

"And that it will gratefully help his child."

_"Understood, until then."_

"Goodbye." The doctor finally told the other, before setting the phone back in place. Able to feel a smile on his lips while doing so. But soon still his face when hearing a new set of knocks come at his door, and let them in, and have a seat. "Hello Zack, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I just wanted to ask you something, about the holidays coming."

"Zack . . . "

"Yes . . . "

"We have been over this and . . . "

"I'll wear it."

"What?"

"That band thing and stay in the zone of whatever is given. I swear."

"Where is this coming from? Just last week you tried down a four-story window with sheets."

"It work in the movies."

"And this isn't a movie, young man, this is life, a life in which has me your caretaker, no, this hospital your watchdog. What would make you think I'll just do it?"

"Because I'll have Cody with me."

That made the other's blood cold and hastily through his body. Only thinking that the world must be coming after him for the unsaid things he has done away from prying eyes.

"Are you implying of taking an unstable being with in world that is just as the same as him. I don't think . . . "

Soon a new nurse walked in, slightly panting from a long run she must have done.

"Milly, what is it?"

"We have a problem happening in lower deck of the building, the others are in needed of you help."

"I'll be right there." He said to her, watching her leave, before looking to Zack to say. "We'll talk about this later. On your way Zack."

Zack glared at him for a moment, but did rise from his seat and headed to the still open door, off to whatever he left midway of again.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" Shaking his head for a moment, before stopping, going back on the words that Zack shared with him. Breaking each down, taking out the useless things, focusing on that tick something in head. With that, called for another nurse.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"All right. What is it?"

"I need all the paper of Zack and Cody group sheets and anything that was taken note of them. Understood?"

"Yes, I'll get on it right a way."

And the nurse was gone.

Soon so was the doctor as he went off to where he was needed. And clearly on his face, the doctor very much did not want too, but had, seeing that no one else would understand. Or that it would be just a shame if someone was an equal as him, there is no room on that large throne of his.

Locking the head office, not wanting to chance anything. Be it someone thinking he was there or a spy and such. The latter of the choice gave a twist of anger in him and he place a handy cam. from his beast pocket of his jacket in a potted plant near the door.

Once all done, headed to the nearest elevator and headed down the floor where people were waiting with pleading faces of a problem they can't handle with even a good paycheck.

"Useless prime mates." He mumbled as the doors slide closed and the cart level down.


	12. You Want To Do What?

Chapter 11: You Want To Do What?

Tapping. Plastic-like echoing as flesh batted against wood. The body is stiff and bent. The metal chair numbs the body, it's almost painful not to move, but there is nowhere else to go. Thin cloth of clothes stick to the body from heat, sweat, and tightness from being cleaned too much. Hair, once a golden color fades to whitish bleach, lightly sticking to skin, that is gray lacking the paleness, for it shows not sickness but death. Blue eyes slowly lose their shine, becoming blank and endless sight of sinkholes.

The world would seem to swirl when shake would happen. But those black spots would not leave one's sight.

"Cody?"

The lad looked to the voice with a small smile.

"You okay?"

A nod was given.

"Remember what I said before?"

"I'm fine."

The words left in a harsh, low, raspy voice that was made in nothing but sandpaper.

The other took a seat by the pale boy. Moving a chest piece in a blank spot. Only for the other to copy a sudden move as well. Mumbles of speech echoed about. The click of heels sounded more like thunder after the calm. Beepers go off every three to six minutes. The ruffling of those light teal sheets of cover cloth moved around with every person who wore them. Static muted to a hush buzz when finally a movie plays on the small television from a new corner of the rec. room.

"What is that stuff?" Cody asked, pointing with a bony finger out towards one of many windows of the place. "Zack?"

"Snow. It's winter now. Season of frost and death."

"Sounds wonderful."

"A bit, yeah, I guess." Zack said with a shrug, not looking much into the other's words.

"Zack, where did you go?"

"I went to go ask someone a question and told me to get back to him."

"What for?"

"Something about you. That's it."

"Sounds nice of you, thinking of me, so nice." Cody said with an inch of a smile, his eyes slowly redden from tiredness and drugs.

Zack just shrugged, looking away from the window and back to the game in front of him.

"Zacky . . . smile . . . don't frown . . . looks ugly."

He did, a real one after such a long time.

"Better . . . much . . . much better."

"Good to hear."

"Zack?"

A new voice called out to him, one he knew from group. Turning to face the voice and waved the person over.

"Sup, Theo, been good?" Adding a smirk as he won a chest game.

Cody taking the time to fix up a new game, as Zack talked to his friend. No harm in that.

"Not much." Theo answered, taking an empty seat by Cody, who he turn to say hello to.

Cody just nodded his head to Theo that he heard him. The pale boy soon tapped Zack's arm near him to move first. And he did, while he left Cody to think of his move.

"Zack, did you have a talk with . . . "

"He turned me down. Asked to talk with him later."

Theo rose a brow when hearing the groan near the end of Zack's words.

"Someone doesn't like waiting?"

"You a mind reader?"

"Hello no, but think of ways of how I can get out of here if I did."

"Someone's daddy won't have that."

"He can go gag on his boy-toy's cock for all I care."

"Gee, I wonder how you ever got here?"

"Please don't make me blush. It burns."

"So do the memories of how that fear came to be."

Theo and Zack looked to Cody, who was still trying to make a move, he spoke without knowing. When he glance up to see those eyes on him, his head tilted to side.

"What?"

"Nothing." They both end up saying, letting Cody go back to what he was doing.

"Weird." Theo said out of the blue.

"Haley would have a field day of this."

"Zack stop, it's been months from then. Let it go."

Zack gave Theo a weak glare and said. "Never. After all that. You think nothing . . . "

"It wasn't nothing. I know that. I know. But still."

"The doc will hear me out. One way or another."

Meanwhile, down the deeper parts of the hospital's lot. Workers went about, walking in fast pace to get things done. Controlling those who can't be treated. That are so close to the morgue, but far from being place into it. As they still breathed, they would always be a problem for those, who spoke highly of having something better to do.

"Doctor, P. 8679392-BX-00032 heart stopped for a moment, about ninety seconds." A nurse told, giving only one glance from his charts.

"Two kilos of Fen-Phen and 19-Nor. See if motor skills pick up or not."

"Yes sir."

As the lead doctor saw the nurse run to do as he said. He glance over the papers in hand, smiling of the good results. Charts were good. Intakes were increasing and were by little tilting of decreasing. Good. It was all good. The feeling that thrust his heart as if itself was on drugs was in haven.

"Umm, doctor?"

"How's P. 000328-OL-324-32121?"

"Fine. Bone matter has double from seven present to eleven present."

"Another vile of Atripla mix with Enoxaparin and Symbicort. Don't let it enter the blood until the dye sets in. I want to see green when she cries. Understand?"

The girl nurse nodded and rushed off where the other nurses where on the very rat they were working on.

The cycle went on as the same. More and more changes were heard, all thanks to small pint of blood. This was just a dream, a dream come true. That no other doctor would ever ask for. Yet, his eyes traveled toward the world above him. Knowing very well that there was a small wall that seem to block everything.

"Doctor?"

With the sudden voice, it broke him away from his thinking. Having no choice but to look to the voice that reached his ears.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Your new workers are here and want a debrief of what you want them to do."

"Wonderful to hear, thank you." And started for the elevator.

"But sir!"

"What?"

"Mr. Martin is also waiting for you at your office."

"Ah, very well, thank you." He told her, before scamming through his papers for a moment, finding the one he was looking for and handed it to her. "Treat yourself, you earned it."

"Thank you."

Back at Dr. Newhall-Portoso's office, many new workers waited for him. Along with a teen wanting to ask him that he really didn't want answer any of his questions. Without looking at the teen, gather the workers into his office for a short moment. Trying hard not to listen to what the boy had to say.

But Zack wasn't going to give up.

"I want to take Cody out this place for the holidays!" He made his voice loud and clear, seeing how it made the doctor's body stiffen and twitched his being to face Zack as if he was a superhuman.

"You want to do what?"

"You heard me, Doc."


	13. The Porject

Chapter 12: The Project

_"Everything. You're willing to risk on everything for some simple fairy tale?!"_

_"It's not. Give me time and the money . . . "_

_"Ha. From everything from before until now. You just want more money."_

_The other standing still, watching as the other took a seat. Having his body shake with laughter that was begging to come out._

_"You're far from the young slacker who thought sugar cure eye sight. What makes this any different."_

_"Yes, I know in the past. My choices were odd, but work, for not the sugar . . . " The other looked away, fully remembering of how that day went. "Keep in mind of other trials I have done. All under your word. Golden stars and flying colors are from the results given."_

_Finally the other took a seat, arms resting limply on his lap. Head held high as he looked to his boss._

_"Please, sir, place me in charge of Project Oceanic. With the all I know when you hired me to now. I wouldn't fail. I'll save your child."_

_"Don't make promise you have intent of keeping."_

_"Your daughter's life is my work, sir, why in world would I endanger it all for this now?"_

_"Kendall. If you don't live what to what . . . "_

_"I'll take all that comes by, sir, you have my word."_

_The finally words where left in the air, as the two took a moment to let it set in._

_"Failure wouldn't look good on your slip."_

_"I understand fully."_

_**And I'll forever take it to my grave.**_

Kendall's last thought, as he sat before Zack going over many reasons for him to leave, was good for it health, that Zack was showing of signs of living a life hospital-less. But to go on about taking a patient far not ready for things outside the white walls.

"I'm sorry to say, Mr. Martin, I can't let you do this."

"It's just for a week. No real harm. And it'll the nurses and other doctors a much-needed break." Zack stated, leaning broodingly of tiredness and gloom in his seat, watching the doctor try not to freak-out before him.

There was already a light sheet of sweat wetting his face and damping his lab coat to a darker white shade.

"Haven't one of your nurses had to go home after being treated from loss of a finger that was nasty bitten off by him."

"All the more reason why he can't leave this building."

"How I see it. It was self-defense. She was holding a sharp object to remove his skin."

"For that's how the results let to it. The nurse just forgot to sedate him before doing so."

"Yeah, seems to happen a lot in this place. The forgetfulness I mean." Zack said, with a shrug before adding. "But that can almost be overlook what this hell hole has else in store.

"Zachary Martin. For the little information I have on you. I doubt your mother or father would take kindly of this. Nor your brother."

The lad choose not to another word, finding that at this point he would just end up jumping the doctor and strap him into those beds and see how he like it, since that's all Cody has been through the moment he got there.

"Mr. Martin, I can't let you do this. In favor though, any other of the many buddies you made can go. But I'm afraid Cody needs to stay here."

"For what?"

"I am not in liberty to say. We might act close Zack, but don't get your hopes up that alone changes anything."

"Whatever."

When the last letter left his mouth, Zack stood from his seat and headed to the door. But stopped before grabbing the knob.

"He better be okay when I get back."

"Zack, if this boy leads you to getting better. I wouldn't stand in your way. But work comes first. Understand?"

Dr. Newhall-Portoso flinched when the door open and shut with a slam. Surprise it didn't crack from the harshness of the blow. But the feeling soon slid and he reached for near-by desk intercom to call his up his helper.

**"Yes, Dr. Newhall-Portoso, what is it?"**

"Would you please send up the new assistances. Mr. Martin is no longer here."

**"I just saw him walk by. They'll be there in a moment."**

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, group time was starting. All those who were there, were about to work on solo commutation.

Few lights lit the room, a lone door resting far side from them and mirror on the other. White or slate gray was simply painted on the wall. A chalkboard as well bolted within sight of reflecting off the mirror. A clock as well, hanging above the door, having only its ticking, the laboring breathing of the people, and hissing of the air vent blasting filled the room.

One of dark skin, chewed on his nails, to where they could be bleeding. But it was better than looking at himself in the mirror for another second. Two other boys, shared little words of what happened the past few days back. The lone girl played patty-cake by herself, enjoying it much to anyone to think there was another person sitting in front of her to make so happy.

Another boy just stared. At the door. Waiting. Breathing. Blinking. Sitting still as made of stone. For that door to open.

It wasn't long ago, that the doctor standing by the door, waiting as well for no doubt the same person.

Yet, they held different feelings for that person to show up.

"Alright . . . "

The first word of loudness made others turn to the doctor. Very shock of that seem more scary than it was shorty meant to somewhat be.

"When Mr. Martin shows up. We'll start. But Theo, Trent, very proud you two are talking to one another."

"Anyway to forget those hands. Those beats."

The doctor looked to boy, whose eyes were still on the door.

"When this starts, I want no more of those talks, Cody. Understand?"

"If it makes you forget about what you husband did. Does it bother you how he left for someone blood . . . "

"Cody!"

The shout from the doctor made the other children break out in laughter. Giggles at the most.

With the clank of the door knob turning, put a short stop on the giggles and outbursts, when Zack finally came in.

"Glad you could make it, _Mr. Martin_, only got to the front entrance of the place?" Theo asked with a smirk. "Losing your touch?"

"Yeah, you wish. Saw a naked hooker, who no doubt has HIV, wanted to give me a lap dance, but told her I had group. I'll meet her later." He said, joking to the most part, then looked to the doctor that seem to stalk his mind when ever he tried to prank her.

But with the following words . . .

"Wait. That was your sister, right?"

He could care less of what she could do. For that one never can ever be assaulted with beats, but words. He'd be just fine. As long as he doesn't lay a finger on her or any like her. They can't do nothing.

"Mr. Martin, please take your seat!" The words were harsh, but firm, very close to a growl than a yell.

He did, enjoying how his day been. Wanting to forget that tiff with Dr. Newhall-Portoso all the more. He was with his people who knew more of him, than any doctor or nurse could understand.

With again the giggles echoing the room, soon died as the group's doctor was now in the middle of the circle. Glancing at each, glaring at few.

"Now that we are all here. This time for group, as said on the chart outside. Will be solo commutation." She said, as moving away from them nearing the door, soon adding. "That means, I wouldn't be here as you chat, you are free to chat about anything you please and are not allowed to leave until I say when I get back."

"So like we do anyway when we're not at group." Trent said, as a fact, giving a shaking smile. "So that means I can become a doctor, too?"

"I'll sign up if it's that easy." Haley said with joy.

Again the doctor just glared at them, but agreed to herself of a choice in mind and left. Not wanting to hear another word from them.

_**"That was nicely handled."**_

_**"Normally that one sitting that trouble would have bit her by now. Bone and all."**_

_**Another voice gave a small chuckled to this, before adding. "How wonderful."**_

_**Soon the first voice hushed the rest, taking little mind when the door behind them open and closed. Another was there to watch.**_

Back in the room.

Zack rose from his seat, eyeing Warren then to the door. A chair was quickly placed in front of the door, blocking anyone from getting in and trapping them in. Theo moved one chair near one corner of the room, quickly standing on it and removing his shirt to cover a camera that rested above them. Trent and Haley set the remaining chairs across the blackboard.

"Finally that woman is gone." Warren said, leaning against the wall near the door, glancing from one person to another.

"Her hair always looks so scary. I just want to rip it all off." Haley said, moving away from the chairs and over to the board, picking up a piece of chalk and started to draw. Squares mostly.

"That skin didn't taste very well, also."

"You're not support to eat skin, Cody."

"Oh." He sighed out, curling up more in his chair, eyes locked on the mirror. Soon they widen.

"Cody?"

"Z-zack, that glass has eyes."

"That's just you."

"No!" Bolting up right to stand, snaking over to the mirror, letting the words as a whisper. "The mirror has eyes."

"Cody come back and sit down. We need to talk. All of us."

Trent staying quiet for a moment, rocking in his seat. Cupping his hands, eyes locked on them, as if they hold the key to everything. "Winter. Longer nights."

"And snow. Means no bugs."

"Because they killed your sister, yes?"

Zack rolled his eyes to Cody's babbling. "You're just mind-reader, huh?"

Cody only shrugged, not really knowing what that word meant.

"Still, a holiday week is coming up."

"Going to try to break-out again."

"No, I got a trump card. Seeing of how good, well somewhat, good I have been lately."

"Lucky." Theo said, once he dashed off the chair near the camera, letting a loose hand smear across the mirror, leaving a foggy streak behind.

"Don't think so."

"Why?" Haley cocked her head to the side, having one hand slowly pluck away new grown hairs from her left arm.

"Hell if I know." Zack answered with a one-sided shrug, also nearing the board, picking up some chalk and join the girl in some drawing crazed-up lines.

Theo got a sudden idea, alas fitting into what that low-brain doctor wanted them to do.

"We have to talk. And sadly I think it has to somewhat be normal."

He stated, using his eyes to point at Cody.

"After all, the mirror has eyes."

"Right. Who wants to go first. The sooner we do this, the sooner we might just get out of here."

Haley shot-up a hand, jumping with joy of the sudden light-bulb that went off in her head.

"Yes, dear hairless Haley, have something to say?"

"Cody, the mind-reader, maybe he can give us clues as maybe to why we are here. I want to know, yes I do, I do!"

"Okay, okay. We got it. Breathe."

And she did with a large smile.

All eyes moved to Cody.

Zack moved over to him, still facing the mirror, waiting for something. Anything.

"Codes? You up for it?"

He looked up before saying. "I don't think I can reach up there, Zack."

"Maybe next time then?"

"Okay."

"How about telling us what's wrong with us. Seeing they . . . " Zack stopped for a moment to point at the mirror, then added. "Won't say a damn thing."

"But you know all the names."

"I do, but not the background of them."

"Oh . . ."

"So?"

"I'll play."

"Great. Trent?" Zack called out to the boy from looking at his to meet Zack's eyes, soon answering with. "Set up a chair for Cody. We're going to play a history game."

"Kay."

_**"They just seem to fully be in their own little worlds."**_

_**"Yes, and have invited the others to join. Odd."**_

_**"The Martin boy seems to act like the leader of the pack."**_

_**"As well, who was the sick one's name?"**_

_**"Cody. He spoke of his name after the roof troubles."**_

_**"I see. How that end?"**_

Once Cody was swifty ushered into place, in his new seat in front of the others. Eyes only on the ceiling, trying as any other to how to get up there after this, sudden off called for, game.

"Hey, Cody?"

"Yes?"

"Who do you want to go first?"

"I don't mind who Zack."

To which, Zack just glance to the others.

"All right, who's first. Don't be shy."

"Me!"

"Haley it is by a landslide."

Zack took a seat, letting Haley take the stand.

At first, Haley and Cody just looked into each others eyes. One blank. One lost. Female held a smile. As the other frown.

"What is your problem?"

"I fear hair of all kinds. When I try to understand why, I black out. My head starts to ache and just the small sight of it. Makes me feel like it's the end of the world."

Cody took this all in, as the others did cowboy-ninja-bear hand game of who would go next. Taking in mind that they didn't need to hear this. For it wasn't their problem and Haley's alone.

"Huh? Your mother. A cold woman she was, drunk at times, to forget the man who gave her an unwanted child. No name of his known. Along of where he could be. Must be dead for little of how your mother takes it. Every inch of you reminder of the man who rested above her, making his way into her. Having her scream of joy and fear. Afterwards left. Not once looking back."

"Poor mommy."

Cody just shrugged before going on.

"With everything of you as a reminder of that man. To the point of hair color. She wanted it gone. Dyeing it, but roots came back. She would comb it over and over, until it just fell out. A rage of an idea came to mind and she would use blades on you. Cut into the skin, plucking each hair by the root. You were only five when it all came crashing down on you. But you never shed a tear, for all you understood, you thought she was right that it was dirty hair."

"I did?"

Cody nodded and went on. "You did. About two years later all hair was a sign of how your mother hated yours. Since you didn't know what your color of hair was, by the time it was gone. Only finer and thinner ones come back, barely giving a color. For that, all hair was your enemy."

"For my mommy?"

"Yes."

"I love my mommy. I really do."

"And when she can leave that metal box with bars for improper child care. You can tell her then."

"I can't wait!"

Near when Haley took a seat, it was then someone from the hand game, that someone else of anew stood before Cody. Ready to speak.

"Sup-o, Cody. Theo here, who hates the feeling of burns across my face. Even more when hearing those noises that leave those mouths, they dare call laughter. It's to show joy, but why does it hurt me?"

All those words left Theo lips, Cody suck them in. Taking each letter, the feelings that came with it, and very question at the end, the littlest answer was already there.

"Your parents. They weren't happy with one another. One went to cheat, with a gender of their own. The other found happiness in selling and dealing the one body meant for the one that they wed. Rumors spread through the schools. Your crush heard and looked down upon you, seeing that you too, would follow their steps."

"I-I . . . "

"You fought the temptation well. For little that could be done for that pain in the face. As other humiliate you. Abusing you. Trying and failing to make you into your parents."

"My dad . . . "

"Had a lover no older as a high school student as you were just entering your last year of grade school and heading off to middle school. That lad, you thought once as a brother. He supported you so much better than them, but you speak so harsh of him from time to time."

"Well that's . . . "

He used hands that once glided over your father's skin. When the redness rushed over you, it was for pity to him. For that you saw what your father really was. Just using him. As a toy, yes?"

"It wasn't fair. Not to him."

"No one would listen and for that he got hurt and left. Left you. But he didn't mean too. His mind was blindly clouded and he's out there looking for you. Wanting to always be the older brother he wants to ever be to you. If you give him that chance. To take away the pain, that man, you once called father, away from you. From all those nights he should have been there."

"I was alone?"

"As your mother in a cold rage, killed him, and herself. Her body, cold as ice, laid next you. Smiling. That you'll be okay. All alone. Away from the life you were never ready for. despite only being ten and your birthday just two days away."

"Yeah, how that come . . . "

"happy belated birthday. You're now nineteen in these eyes."

"Oh thanks." Theo said, with a small, lop-sided smile and took a seat, letting the words leave as he sat there. "I have a brother looking for me."

"Trent, you're up." Zack called out the boy who was slowly falling asleep.

He bolted up and stood as the others.

"Baseball. Night is evil. Anything can happen in the dark. Once the lights go out. I can't reach my bat, I'm useless."

"No. The camp trip ended as it did. You never knew the team you would go against the next game would do such a thing. It was a prank gone wrong."

"But the darkness . . . "

"A perfect time for a prank. No one can see sins of death and greed. They just wanted to scare you, all of you. Not wanting half of your team to die from bites of creatures sneaking away into the night. And those fireworks were what set them off. You did nothing wrong."

"I could have done something . . . "

"You were the team leader and every leader must know they are not ready for everything. Even when parents of them shun you away. It wasn't you fault."

"But . . . "

"That rope around your body, holding you in place and watch everything play out. It was game of nine to elven year-olds. Who bit off more than could chew. Not caring of how you would feel. Please understand, they are getting then and now, what is always needed to quickly be done. So breathe."

And he did, letting the tears fall, recalling of a team-mate who was his closest friend, wide-eye and still looking at him, showing the sign of a silent help. One he wish could have listen for.

"Warren?"

"Yeah in a moment."

_**"Was any of this the files?"**_

_**"Yes. But they're in the underground cabins."**_

_**"So how in the world does this kid know all of this?"**_

_**"Because . . . " A new voice called out from the others that were bickering. "He's not. Look at him from the photo from when he brought in and compare to now to that thing."**_

Warren finally left his seat and took his spot. Taking in many deep breaths as he could before finding the words to speak.

"I, umm, there is bugs, small and big. Ones that can fly and those who can't. They're everywhere."

"In your mind. You fear not a bug but of how that bug came to about."

"How?"

"It was holiday of candy and mask. Your little sister wanted to become a bug of all kinds. Wings of butterfly, stinger of a bee, feelers of an ant, and a suit of all kinds of mini bugs covering her being that one kind could. You laugh when she came into your room. No doubt off all the candy you'll get. With her bug suit and your spaceman outfit. You became the unstoppable duo."

"Candy?"

"Yes. Lots and lots. Filling bags the size of king rich-man's pillows. You both would dine in happiness."

"Yeah?"

"But it was getting dark. You had to get home. As all homes were shutting off all lights. Just lone street lights lead you. Having to cross many roads to get home. You were ahead, leading, holding her hand. Crossing one last street. But then, it came out of know where."

"What?"

"A car. Full of men and women not anywhere to ever be called human. Not glancing when they hit something that wasn't allowed to blindly be hit. Her blood covered you, prints of bugs mixed about the blood. Your sister died for someone who couldn't slow down."

"My baby sister."

"You were Thirteen. And she was just three. About to start to Pre-K."

"Those people . . . "

"Were you very family, coming home from a party. Not knowing later of what happen, until knowing you were forever an only child. Forever lock in a time where you wish she was still with you."

"I miss her."

"Next day is her birthday. Give her a wish, let her know you're healing."

"I will!"

"Zack your . . . "

The door sudden open, knocking the out-of-place. The force was so great, it almost broke the chair fully, but just one leg broke off. Dr. Fitzgerald came back. To how everyone took it, they didn't want her to here. Not now or ever.

"Your sister still here, right?"

"Hush. Times up. Head back to your rooms. Next group time will be the same. Be ready and behaving."

With that left. Others followed, few grabbing what they want to leave behind. Shirts and no on. Zack not far behind.

"Zack?"

"Walk with me Cody, before you go back to your room."

"Okay." He said with a smile and reached for Zack's hand as they left the room.

_**"He's what we are looking for."**_

_**"I can see that."**_

_**"Yet, that boy is blocking what we have been work for."**_

_**"And now?"**_

_**"I have a feeling, I might just lose."**_

_**"Or win."**_

_**"Depends of how you play the game of cat and mouse."**_


End file.
